Harry Potter and A Reason To Live
by sunflower 89
Summary: Harry’s 6th year at hogwarts. He is feeling guilty about Sirius' death. Action, adventure and love. New characters and old. New spells and new ways to get into trouble. And of course new problems with Voldemort OoTP spoilers
1. Attack on the clueless

Chapter 1 – Attack on the clueless.  
  
Wendy Browne was a teenager nearing 16. She was a tall, slim girl with light brown hair and deep, blue eyes. As she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, She looked out the window and she could have sworn she something black move in the darkness of the night.  
  
Her parents were away for the weekend in Glasgow and her sister was out with her boyfriend and wouldn't be returning until tomorrow afternoon. She was the only one in the house, but felt as though she was being watched.  
  
It was the end of July and you could never tell that by the weather outside. Belfast rarely got sunshine, even in the summer. It was late at night and the rain was pouring down.  
  
Wendy sat down and watched some television for about an hour. She was about to go to bed but it all went strangely quiet, even the usual noise of the cars going up and down the street outside had disappeared.  
  
Then all of a sudden the door broke down with a deafening bang. Before her eyes she saw a slim figure standing ion the doorway. She didn't even tell if it was human or not. It had a face whiter than a skull, with wide, lived, scarlet eyes with slits for pupils like a cats. He pointed a thin strip of wood at her. Wendy tried to scream but she couldn't her throat was too dry. More people in dark cloaks were approaching the hallway behind him.  
  
"Hello Miss Browne" hissed Voldemort in a cold voice that sent shivers up her spine. "Where are your grandmother and the rest of your family?"  
  
"I don't k-know. W-who are y-you?" she asked terrified.  
  
"HA!" he shrieked. "Who am I? I am lord Voldemort and you should c-"  
  
But he was cut off as several loud cracks sounded and at least a dozen people appeared. Including Wendy's grandmother and started sending rays of coloured light across the room towards the door.  
  
"Granny!" she exclaimed  
  
"Stay back," she ordered  
  
"How nice, defending your granddaughter. I could kill you all right now. But I have more important things to attend to."  
  
There was another loud crack and an old man appeared wearing deep purple robes and half moon glasses.  
  
"Now Tom, do you really expect us to think that you and your death eaters will attack us tonight? I suggest you and your death eaters leave now or I will have to resort to my wand," said Dumbledore pointing his wand threateningly at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort eyed Dumbledores wand suspiciously before stating, "don't worry you'll get yours soon Dumbledore when you least expect it."  
  
Dumbledore inclined his head slightly before Voldemort departed. Wendy's grandmother walked over to the fallen door and muttered "reparo" and the door went back to its original state, leaving Wendy even more confused.  
  
"Ahh Wendy, I expect you will you will be wanting an explanation of what happened tonight."  
  
"Er-yeah"  
  
"Well I'm afraid that I can only offer you a short explanation now. Until we get you to a safe location."  
  
"Albus maybe I should be the one to tell her." Said Lillian her grandmother.  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"You're a witch." She stated clearly  
  
"Me? I can't be a witch"  
  
"Well you can and you are" she replied  
  
"This isn't real this can't be happening it has to be a dream"  
  
"Well whether you are dreaming or not we must really be going," said Dumbledore  
  
"Wendy, go upstairs and pack you will be leaving for the rest of the summer." Wendy looked into her grandmothers' eyes and knew at once this was serious. She headed upstairs and packed.  
  
She returned and Dumbledore gave her a piece of ageing paper and read it.  
  
The entrance to the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Not here" said Lillian, "memorize it"  
  
She stared at it for a couple of seconds and then handed it back to Dumbledore who set fire to it with his wand.  
  
Dumbledore took a velvet bag out of his pocket and gave a handful of powder to Wendy. Dumbledore motioned for Wendy and the others to follow him into the dining room.  
  
"Throw the Floo powder into the fire, step into the flames and repeat the address from the piece of parchment."  
  
Wendy did what she was told. She stepped into the fire after throwing in the powder and stated, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place"  
  
She was gone in a rush of flames and found herself emerge in an old kitchen. Several loud cracks and the people who were in her house appeared beside her.  
  
"Welcome to The Order of the Phoenix" 


	2. settling in

Ok this is my first fan fic and I am glad that you all liked the last chapter I am going to try and update at least every other day or sooner so keep the reviews coming!!!  
  
Chapter 2 – settling in  
  
Wendy dusted the soot and dust of her clothes and looked around the kitchen. It was a cavernous room with rough stone walls. "What exactly is the Order of the Phoenix?"  
  
"Its an organisation against Voldemort." Said a man with greying hair and shabby robes. "My name is Remus Lupin." He said extending his hand. Wendy shook it nervously.  
  
"Wendy, Remus is going to explain anything you need to know, I need to go explain the situation to your parents." Said Lillian. All Wendy could do is nod. Her grandmother engaged her in a brief hug before she departed with a crack  
  
"Well, I will get molly to get you settled into your room and then feel free to ask me anything you are unsure of."  
  
"Ok"  
  
They went up the stairs into the living area and Wendy saw many redheaded people.  
  
"This is Wendy and she is going to be staying with us for the rest of the holiday. Wendy this is Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie. Wendy is Lillian's granddaughter. "  
  
Molly was a short plump woman with a kind face. Arthur was thin balding man with horn-rimmed glasses. Bill was tall, with long, red hair tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with a fang hanging from it. Charlie was stocky with a broad, good-natured face covered in freckles.  
  
"Oh welcome dear" said Molly "why don't I take you up stairs and get you settled in, you can share a room with Hermione and Ginny." Wendy nodded. "Where's Albus?" asked Arthur. "They had to have a emergency teachers meeting at the school," replied Lupin.  
  
Wendy followed Molly up the dark and dingy stairs with her suitcase. They reached the landing and Molly knocked on a door and then opened it.  
  
"Come on dear don't be shy." Wendy followed her into the bedroom. There she saw three people. A tall and gangly looking boy with bright red hair and a face splattered with freckles. A short, slim girl with red hair and another girl who was also slim but had very bushy brown hair.  
  
Molly went over to a space near the window and conjured a bed with her wand. If Wendy hadn't have seen her grandmother fix the door back at her house she thought she might have fainted.  
  
"This is Wendy, she is going to be spending the rest of the holidays with us." Repeating what Remus had told her down stairs. "This is Ron, Ginny and Hermione."  
  
"Hi" Wendy said nervously  
  
"Hi" they chanted.  
  
"Be nice to her you three and don't let Fred and George bother her." She told them sternly.  
  
"So what brings you here?" asked Hermione politely, as Molly left the room.  
  
"My house was attacked by some lord," she said in her strong Belfast accent.  
  
"You were attacked by Voldemort?" Ron and Ginny flinched.  
  
"Yeah I think that was his name," she said as she sat down on the newly conjured bed.  
  
"Bloody hell" exclaimed Ron "was anybody hurt?"  
  
"No, people arrived at my house whenever he came through the door and sent these rays of light across the room towards them. Then this old man showed up and said that he would resort to his wand if they didn't leave."  
  
"Dumbledore" said Ginny at once.  
  
"And now my granny is telling me that I am a witch." They looked at her when she said this.  
  
"You didn't know you were a witch?"  
  
"No, I only got told this about a half hour ago."  
  
"Its ok being a witch, I mean we are." Said Hermione  
  
"Yeah I'm a wizard." Said Ron  
  
They talked about random things for the next hour before Molly came in and told them all to go to bed. Wendy went to sleep thinking that maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing, being a witch. She remembered Ginny saying that there would be a surprise party for someone who was arriving tomorrow she distinctly remembered that his name was Harry. 


	3. surprise Harry

This chapter is extra long because I haven't updated in a while so please read and review so I know if this story is any good.

Chapter 3 – Surprise Harry

"I didn't think anyone else would be up at this time," said Wendy as she entered the kitchen to see Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin sitting at the table.

"Its quite alright miss Browne, please sit down there is much we need to discuss."

Wendy sat down facing Dumbledore. "I can leave if you like." Said Lupin rising from his chair

"No Remus stay, its quite alright." Said Dumbledore

"Your parents returned early and are currently staying with your grandmother. I am not going to lie to you, they aren't happy about you finding out about your powers. Your father is a wizard but he didn't want to be. He chose a muggle way of life. That's a non-magical person." He added, seeing her confused expression

"Now, we had a teachers meeting last night and we think it is best if you join us at Hogwarts. I can sort you privately to decide which house you will be in. But you have to work very hard, with being accepted into Hogwarts in your last two years. It's for your own safety but it is your choice of course, do you think you're up to it?"

Wendy thought about it, she was going to be doing her A-Levels if she went back to her muggle school, but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to learn magic.

"Ok I will do it," she said. Dumbledore smiled and had a twinkle in his eye.

"Good, it will be hard work, but with the family you come from it will be no problem. Have you any questions?"

"Yeah, why did that lord attack my house?"

"Well Voldemort has many supporters called death eaters, they are mostly pureblood families, nearly all the pureblood families turn over to the dark side but few don't, your family wanted nothing to do with him, they didn't believe in what he wants to do."

"What does he want to do?" asked Wendy.

"He wants to rid the world of muggles and muggle borns. He attacked your house because if he captured you then he might get your family to turn to the Dark Side." Wendy nodded understandably as Molly entered the kitchen "Morning" she greeted

"Morning" they replied

"Well I must be going I have a meeting with the minister of magic. I will return for the party and afterwards I will begin your sorting" and with a crack he disappeared.

The others entered the kitchen as Molly sat down plates of bacon, toast and eggs. Two redheaded twins entered the room that Wendy didn't recognize.

"Fred, George, this is Wendy, she will be spending the rest of the summer with us." Said Lupin as if reading her mind. They grinned at her as they sat down and she returned it with a sweet smile. "Wendy don't accept anything these two give you," said Molly, nodding her head in the direction of the twins.

"Now mum, do you really think we would be that evil?" asked Fred with an innocent smile.

"Yes" the table chanted together. The twins made a face of mock hurt and then returned to their breakfast.

"What time is Harry arriving at?" asked Ron

"Well me, mad-eye, Tonks, Kingsley and Diggle will be picking him up around 1 o'clock that will be plenty of time to get the decorations up." Said Lupin. "We're returning by portkey that Dumbledore set up."

"How's he holding up with the Dursleys?" asked George.

"Well he said they aren't treating him bad, they are just ignoring him and he says he's fine with that." Replied Lupin sadly.

"Do you need me to help you with any of the decorations for the party Mrs Weasley?" asked Wendy kindly.

"If you like dear, we could always use an extra pair of hands."

"Wendy's going to be going to Hogwarts with you." said Lupin.

"Brilliant" said Hermione smiling

At number 4 Privet Drive, a skinny boy of sixteen with messy black hair named Harry Potter was looking around his bedroom double-checking that he had packed everything. He would be being picked up in ten minutes by the Order.

He wasn't looking forward to going to number 12 Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer but he was glad he was getting away from the Dursleys. Once he had triple checked under the loose floorboard he decided to go downstairs.

He dragged his trunk down the stairs with Hedwigs cage under his arm and his broom in his other hand. Hedwigs cage was empty because he sent her on to Grimmauld Place. He left out his broom in case they were flying again.

As he got to the last stair he heard a loud shriek from the living room from his Aunt Petunia. He entered the living room and seen Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley and Diggle standing there trying to calm down the Dursleys.

"Honestly we have been treating him right, feeding him everyday and everything." Said Vernon Dursley.

"We know, we are just here to pick up Harry. Didn't you tell them that we were coming to pick you up today?" Lupin asked Harry.

Harry held in a laugh before replying, "slipped my mind." Lupin was also held in a laugh.

"How are we getting there?" asked Harry.

"Portkey" growled Moody.

Harry was dragging his trunk in and he caught on to something.

"Wait a minute how do I know you really are who you say you are?"

"You've been around Mad-Eye too long" said Tonks as she looked interestedly around the house.

"Ahh constant vigilance boy." Said Moody impressed.

"OK ask us a question." Said Lupin

"Who's the secret keeper of the order?"

"Dumbledore." They all said.

"Ok, cant be too sure." Said Harry.

Remus motioned Harry over and he took a candle out of his pocket. Harry new what to do.

"On the count of three, 1...2...3"

Harry felt the usual tug behind his navel and found himself, strangely, on the floor of his and Ron's bedroom.

"Why did we end up here?" asked Harry.

"So we didn't wake up that old portrait." Harry knew which portrait Lupin was talking about, the portrait of Mrs Black, and his now deceased Godfather Sirius' mother.

"Leave your trunk here and lets get downstairs," said Lupin

"Where are Mad-Eye, Tonks, Diggle and Kingsley?" asked Harry

"They apparated, I suppose they are downstairs." Harry nodded and continued downstairs. When he pushed open the kitchen door he almost fainted when everyone shouted, "SURPRISE."

Harry was nearly knocked of his feet with people hugging him and saying happy birthday. Everyone from the Order was here. He was glad when Hermione pulled him out of the crowd.

"Happy birthday mate" said Ron

"Thanks. Who's idea was this? I love it."

"Well we all thought of it we thought it would cheer you up a bit after...you know." Hermione trailed off after seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Come on meet Wendy, she is going to Hogwarts with us this year, she going to be in our year, she only found out that she is a witch yesterday. She had to come here because Voldemort attacked her house." Ron and Ginny flinched Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey Wendy, this is Harry." Harry reached out his hand and Wendy shook it. "Harry's in our year as well." She told Wendy.

"Are you going to be sorted with the first years?" asked Ron.

"No Professor Dumbledore is going to be sorting me after the party" she replied

"Come on and open your presents Harry." Shouted Lupin from the other side of the kitchen.

"OK" said Harry "nice meeting you"

"You too"

Wendy went and stood with her grandmother, she felt slightly out of place with all these people she didn't really know. When no one was looking she snuck out of the kitchen and up into her room.

Harry had received a lot of presents this year. When he had finished opening all of them Mrs Weasley had brought out a huge cake with 'happy birthday Harry written on it with icing and little snitches on it as well. He blew out all the candles and when it was cut everyone got a piece.

"Where's Wendy?" asked Mrs Weasley "there is some cake here for her"

"Give it here and I will go look upstairs for her." Said Harry, eager to get out of the room.

"OK dear"

And with that he exited the room. He knocked on the door of the girls' room. Wendy was just sitting there with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Hi," said Harry "there is some cake here for you."

"Thanks," said Wendy as he sat the cake down on the bed. "Here, its nothing really, but I made you this card last night, I couldn't sleep."

"Thank you, I love it." Harry looked at the card it was made from paper and had some balloons drawn on the front of it. He opened it. It read:

Happy birthday Harry, from Wendy 

It was really plain, but he appreciated it all the same. He sat down beside her. "So, you only found out that you're a witch?"

"Yeah I thought it was all some big joke but know that it isn't. What is the houses you get sorted into?" asked Wendy

"Well there are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. We are all in Gryffindor."

Harry sat and told her all the qualities that the different houses look for and told her to watch out for the trick steps and all the good things about Hogwarts.

"I was about to go see Buckbeak, do you want to come with me?" asked Harry.

"Yeah sure who's Buckbeak?" she replied

"A hippogriff." Said Harry plainly.

"Ok lets pretend I haven't got a clue about the wizarding world." Said Wendy sarcastically. They both laughed. "You'll see," said Harry smiling. It was the first time he had smiled properly in over a month. He led her down the corridor to Sirius' mothers' room where the stolen hippogriff stayed.

"Ok just do as I do." Instructed Harry. He motioned for Wendy to stay back. He went over to Buckbeak and bowed low. The hippogriff returned the bow. He went over and petted him. "Its ok, just do what I done."

Wendy went hesitantly over to the hippogriff and bowed just as Harry did. Buckbeak thought about it for a minute and then surprisingly bowed back. Wendy was relieved.

"Come on over and pet him," said Harry. Wendy walked over to it. "Its ok, trust me."

Wendy extended her hand and stroked the feathers on Buckbeaks neck. "Told you," said Harry grinning. It was an odd moment; they just stared at each other smiling. Wendy finally broke the awkward moment by sitting down on the floor with her back against the cold wall and asking Harry how his summer was.

"Honestly, awful" Harry swore to himself before he came to Grimmauld Place this summer that he would not talk about Sirius, but he found himself surprisingly telling Wendy every thought that was going through his head that month. He told her how he felt responsible for Sirius' death and how he messed up with Cho. Wendy done something that he has always wanted, she listened, she didn't tell him how to feel or what to do she just sat there and intently listened. When he started talking about Cho, she looked at the floor.

"What," asked Harry, "was it something I said?"

"No its nothing continue" said Wendy unconvincingly

"No you've listened to me what's on your mind?" asked Harry

"Its just that you were talking about Cho thinking that you were cheating on her with Hermione and it got me thinking about when my ex-boyfriend cheated on me."

"He did? What happened?" he asked

"Well we were going out for about a year, he lived in the Canary Islands and we kept in touch every day and visited each other once a year. Well about a month after I came home form seeing him, my mum and dad surprised me with tickets to where he lives I thought I would surprise him by showing up and not telling him. Well when I got there I found him kissing some other girl. I was really upset, my mum didn't know why because I never told her I had a boyfriend. When we I got home I ..." she trailed off she was reliving a horrible memory.

"I became anorexic. I was in hospital constantly I was an inch from death and I just realised that it was all for nothing and I started eating again. I had to take it slow. Finally I put weight on and went back to a normal life. But the memory still haunts me. I have never really trusted another boy again many have asked me out but I just refused. Please don't tell anyone this not even my family know." She pleaded

"Ok don't worry I wont tell no one. But I have one question, why did you feel that you could tell me this and not your family?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"Wendy, Harry, professor Dumbledore is here to sort you come on down." Shouted Mrs Weasley from downstairs. "We'll be right there." Shouted Harry. Harry stood up and extended his hand to Wendy and helped her up "thanks for listening" she said

"Right back at you." Said Harry smiling.

They emerged in the kitchen and seen that everyone from the party was still here and Dumbledore was standing beside a stool with an old hat on it. Wendy was really nervous.

"Come sit on the stool" said Dumbledore, lifting the hat. Wendy walked forward. She hoped she was with the others in Gryffindor with the others.

"Usually the hat sings a song, but as this is a private sorting there will be no need." She sat down on the stool and looked around her, there were people smiling at her everywhere she looked, she could hardly see how anyone could call this a 'private' sorting. The hat was sat on her head, all she could think was how she wished she would be in Gryffindor. The Hat thought for a while, before announcing; "_Gryffindor!_" Wendy sighed with relief. Everyone clapped and Harry was smiling at her. She smiled back. Her grandmother came over and hugged her. "We will be going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies and a wand."

"I have an announcement to make to the school children, I have spoken to the Minister of Magic, and he has agreed to let me put special charms around this house and it will allow you to perform magic inside without getting into trouble for underage wizardry." Said Dumbledore

The children were really excited about this. "Has anyone any questions?" he asked.

"Yeah, are they around the house now?" asked Ron.

"Yes they are, but use this privilege wisely."

"Wicked," said Ron.


	4. Diagon Alley

please please please review :'(

**Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley **

"Come on get up, we want to get to Diagon Alley early." Mrs Weasleys voice sounded throughout the house.

"What time is it?" Harry asked Ron.

"Quarter to eight." Groaned Ron as he pulled the covers back over him.

"Hurry up you two we are waiting on you." Said Hermione.

"Looks like we have to get up mate," said Harry

Twenty minutes later they were downstairs. "About time," Said Mrs Weasley.

"How we getting there," asked Ron

"Flooing," said Lupin as he entered the kitchen. There was a tapping on the window. Lupin went over and opened it and a barn owl flew in left a stack of letters and flew off again.

"Hogwarts letters and you threes OWL results." Said Lupin.

"There you are Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Wendy." Said Lupin as he passed them out."

"I suppose that will be your book list Wendy," said Lillian.

Ginny ripped hers open and screamed. "Yes," she said

"What is it dear?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"I made Prefect!"

"Oh wonderful dear." Said Mrs Weasley as she engulfed her only daughter in a bone-crushing hug. Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't even realise this was happening. They just stood there, holding their letters as if it might attack at any minute.

"Did you here that Ron? Ginny's made prefect"

"That's great Ginny," he said still staring at his letter.

"Well are you three going to open your letters and tell us what you got?" asked Lupin.

"Together," said Harry. "1...2...3." They all opened their letters and smiled.

"So what did you get?" asked Lupin.

"Seven," said Harry

"Six," said Ron

"Ten," mumbled Hermione

"WHAT!" screamed Ron?

"That's brilliant Hermione," said Lupin.

"What's wrong Harry? That's great results." Said Lupin

"Yeah, but what surprises me is that I got an O in potions, probably because Snape wasn't there"

"That's good isn't it?" said Ginny

"Yeah but I have to spend two more years with Snape"

"Sorry about that mate." Said Ron "at least you haven't got Trelawny." He mumbled the last bit, but Harry still heard him.

"You still have Trelawny? I thought you said you messed that up?" said Harry

"Yeah I thought so too, what classes are you in Wendy?" he asked.

Wendy opened her letter. "Defence Against The Dark Arts, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology and Charms."

"Great you're in most of our classes." Said Harry smiling

"Dumbledore said he had to pick your classes for you, he has picked the classes that he thinks you will do best in." said Lupin

"Come on lets get going. We're already behind." Said Mrs Weasley.

"Professor Dumbledore must have found a new Defence teacher. I hope they aren't as bad as Umbridge." Said Harry

"I hope I'm not," said Lupin thoughtfully

"You're the new defence teacher," said Ginny smiling.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Harry.

"I only found out yesterday, now come on we have already wasted enough time." He replied.

They stepped in the fire one by one and emerged in Diagon Alley. Harry looked around him, it was the quietest he had ever seen Diagon Alley. There were very few people and they were all huddled together moving fast.

"Stay close everyone," whispered Lupin, "we have the Order standing by in case there is any trouble,"

"Is that possible?" asked Wendy nervously.

"Anything's possible in the wizarding world." Said Lupin.

"Ok we'll have to head to Gringotts so that Wendy and Hermione can get money changed first," said Lupin

"I have some money that your parents gave me for you here," said Lillian.

They walked down the deserted Alley towards a large building. Lillian took Hermione and Wendy to get money changed and the others went to make withdrawals.

When they had finished in the bank they went down to Ollivanders so that Wendy could get a wand. They entered the dusty and deserted shop and went up to the counter. Harry recalled his first time in here when he went through what felt like every wand in the shop he finally found one that suited him and it just happened to be the brother of the wand that Voldemort had.

"Ahh miss Browne, I see you have finally been let in on the secret of magic." Said Mr Ollivander. "Here try this wand this make is very popular in your family." As he handed her a wand, Harry felt that there wasn't something right. But he ignored it, maybe Tonks was right, maybe he was around Moody too long.

"Rosewood, 11 and a quarter inches, Unicorn Tail Hair, give it a wave."

As she did this doves shot out of the end of her wand and flew out the door.

"Wow" was all she could say.

"I think we will take this one." Said Lillian.

They exited the shop and headed down towards Flourish and Blotts bookstore. They passed the pet shop and Wendy saw a beautiful European eagle owl sitting on a perch outside.

"Awww isn't he beautiful," she said

"I knew _you _couldn't pass a pet shop without wanting something." Said Lillian smiling.

"Can I get him please?" She pleaded.

"Hurry up." Said Lillian. She ran into the pet shop and the shop assistant came out and got the owl and put it in a cage for her. She left the shop with her purchase feeling very happy.

"Wendy, over here." Harry called. He was in front of Quality Quidditch supplies.

"What's Quidditch?" asked Wendy.

"Only like the _greatest_ game in the world." Said Ron.

Harry started explaining the basics to her all the way up to Flourish and Blotts. In the shop they went and got their appropriate books and left the shop with their moneybags lighter.

"I have a portkey here that Dumbledore gave us." Said Molly as she reached into her bag.

"Does anyone else feel weird?" asked Ron.

Harry knew exactly what was happening.

"Dementors." He whispered


	5. dementors and visions

Please please can you take an extra minute to review? :( This chappie is a bit shorter than the rest but it has some interesting things in it that are the foundation for things later in the story  
  
**Chapter 5 – Dementors and Visions**

It had gone cold in the alley. There were dementors sweeping in on them, Mrs Weasley had dropped the portkey in shock, it was an old bottle and it rolled away. The orders members that were standing by appeared and were firing patronuses at the dementors. Harry instinctively jumped in front of Wendy, knowing she had no means of protection. She had a wand but hadn't a clue how to use it.

"Expecto patronum!" bellowed Harry but nothing but grey vapour shot at the dementor.

"Expecto patronum!" he tried again, thinking of going back to Hogwarts and playing quidditch. A stag erupted from the tip of his wand but this time it wasn't silver it was a gleaming gold it charged the dementor and instead of driving it away it reduced it to dust. Harry stared in shock at the magic he had just done. That had never happened before the other dementors noticed what just happened and fled.

"What was that Potter?" asked Moody astounded.

"I-I don't know," he stuttered "its never happened before"

"Come on lets go before the death eaters come." Said Lupin as he went and retrieved the portkey.

"Hey, thanks." Said Wendy to Harry as they made their way over to the others.

"No problem." Said Harry still wondering how he destroyed that dementor. They all gathered around the portkey.

"Just put your finger on it." Said Hermione.

"1...2...3."

They emerged in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place in a heap on the floor. Ron had landed on Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Said Ron, his ears turned bright red.

"Its ok Ron." She said blushing.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Them two, they really like each other they just wont admit it." Harry whispered to Wendy. "I have been thinking of ways to get them together, but nothing seemed like it will work."

"Maybe I have a way." She said with a mischievous. "But not now, later."

A burst of fire in midair illuminated the dingy kitchen and a bit of parchment fell to the table along with a phoenix feather.

"Dumbledore says he will be here soon." Said Molly as she read the parchment. "Nothing to do but wait."

Wendy went and sat down facing Hermione. Her head felt funny, her eyes started to go out of focus. She could no longer see Hermione sitting in front of her it was a swirl of colour and she saw Harry he was standing where she had left him moments ago and then without warning the chandelier that was above him on the ceiling came crashing down on him. It was a swirl of colour again and her eyes came back into focus she turned and looked at Harry and then without thinking about she lunged at him and sent him back into the wall and then surprisingly to the others the chandelier fell down to the floor with an almighty bang where Harry had been standing seconds ago.

Everyone just stared and no one had even noticed that Dumbledore had arrived.

"Are you two alright?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah" replied Harry in shock.

"How did you know that chandelier was going to fall Wendy." Asked Dumbledore calmly.

"My head went fuzzy and then I saw it happening and when my eyes came back into focus I pushed Harry out of the way."

"Can I see Lillian, Wendy and Harry in the living room please." Requested Dumbledore.

The four left the room leaving the other shocked at what just happened.

"She could take over for Trelawny, I'm telling ya" said Ron


	6. All is explained

Hope you like this chapter. Please review

* * *

  
**Chapter 6 – All is explained**

The four followed Dumbledore to the living room and they all sat down. Harry was still a bit shaken up.

"Now first I will talk about what happened in Diagon Alley," he started, "Harry as you know, that patronus was a bit out the ordinary, if memory serves, the last person to do that was your father."

"But sir why was I just able to do that there, why wasn't I able to do it before?" Harry asked his professor.

"Ahh Harry, this you will have to figure out on your own I am afraid I can't tell you that" he spoke these words very calmly, for he didn't want Harry's temper to get the better of him.

"Now Wendy, I think it is best for your grandmother to describe what happened to you."

She nodded and turned to her grandmother.

"Wendy you're a Browne and sometimes people in our family have extra powers, and it seems that you showed yours today when you pushed Harry out of the way. The last person in our family to discover physic powers was my mother." Wendy nodded in understanding.

"Does daddy still not want me to be here?" Wendy asked her grandmother.

"Unfortunately he doesn't, he is staying in my house and him and your aunt are fighting everyday. But I still want you here and going to Hogwarts." She added, seeing her granddaughter's crestfallen face. "I will be seeing a lot more of you. Especially at Hogwarts." And with that her and Dumbledore left the room.

"What does she mean at Hogwarts?" asked Harry

"I have no idea."

"Thanks." Said Harry

"Just returning the favour." She replied. "So...I'm physic."

"Yeah I guess you are. So what was this plan to get Ron and Hermione together?" he asked. Wendy smiled and told him about the plan she had thought up.

"We hide one of them in a room so they aren't seen, and then you can bring in the other one and ask him or her how they feel about the other one, technically they will have made the first move because they wont know that the other one is in the room. But how we hide the person in the room without being seen is a problem."

"No it isn't I have a way. Come on" they got up and headed towards the boys room upstairs.

"I think it is best if we hide Hermione, then that way I can ask Ron how he feels." He went to his trunk and lifted out a cloak made of silvery material.

"Whats that." Wendy asked pointing at the cloak.

"Invisibility cloak." He replied plainly. "Lets go get Hermione." They went down the stairs quietly. Ron and Hermione were in the living room, luckily when Harry and Wendy went out they left the door ajar. Harry went to the door and peered through it. He caught Hermiones attention, put a finger over his lips and motioned for her to come over. She caught on and told Ron that she would be back in a minute that she was only away to the bathroom. She followed Harry and Wendy upstairs and into the drawing room.

"Here put this over the both of you." Said Harry.

"Harry what are you doing?" she asked

"You'll see in a minute." He left the room and came back up with Ron.

"Want a game of Wizards chess?" he asked Ron

"Yeah sure."

About ten minutes into the game he asked, "So do you still like Hermione?"

"Yeah," he mumbled

"You should tell her you know."

"I cant, I would just get all confused and come out all weird."

"No it didn't." said Harry smiling.

"What?" asked Ron.

Hermione and Wendy uncovered themselves. Hermione was very red at what she just heard. "You like me?" she asked turning even redder.

"Well yeah." He said.

"I think its time for us to go." Said Harry. They left the room leaving Ron and Hermione alone. "Great plan." Said Harry.

"Thanks."

"Kids, dinner." Mrs Weasleys voice sounded throughout the house. Wendy and Harry looked behind them.

"I don't think they will be joining us for dinner." He said with a grin.


	7. The Unhappy Twins

I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while please review so I know whether I should continue with this story.

**Chapter 7 – The Unhappy Twins.**

The next two weeks at Grimmauld Place passed uneventfully, until the night of the 16th. Everyone was sitting at the table. It was just after dinner and no one seemed to have moved. Wendy's head was resting on her hand and she was staring into the fire. Ginny was sitting on the floor with Crookshanks, Hermiones bandy legged cat. Hermione and Ron were just staring at each other and Harry found himself gazing at Wendy, he didn't know why. The adults were in deep discussion about something.

"What are you staring at?" asked Ron, he had finally stopped staring at Hermione.

"I...I..." but he was saved of answering the question by Wendy gasping beside him. Fred Weasleys head had just appeared in the fire.

"Fred what is it?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Quick mum send the order there are death eaters in Diagon Alley." The adults rose from their seats.

"You and your brother get here now."

"But what about the store we can't leave." No one had realised that Wendy seemed to be having another vision. When her eyes went back to normal. She looked horrified.

"You two have to get here now, the death eaters are going to attack you any minute."

Everyone looked at her.

"Was my last vision wrong?" she asked with desperation in her voice.

"GET HOME NOW" roared Mrs Weasley.

Fred's head was gone. And a minute later the twins had apparated into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley engulfed her sons in a bone-crushing hug. Lupin had dispparated, probably to Diagon Alley along with Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley.

"Mum-we-cant-breathe."

Wendy had left the room. Harry had noticed and decided not to follow her; maybe she wanted to be alone. He did however go upstairs and into his room and lifted a photo album of his Hogwarts trunk and proceeded to the drawing room. He entered and saw Wendy sitting there.

"Sorry." He said and went to leave

"No it's ok come on and sit down." He went and sat down beside her.

"Do you want to see some photos? There are some of Hogwarts."

"Sure" they looked through the photos until they came to the one of the Potters wedding.

"That's my mum and dad and that's Sirius," he told her.

"Your mum was beautiful." Harry felt tears forming in his eyes so he decided to change the subject.

"So are you looking forward to going to Hogwarts?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm really scared. I mean I am going into my sixth year with people who have had five years of learning already. I have read about magic in some of the books my grandmother got for me but that's it really. And the death eaters and Voldemort."

"It will be ok you'll soon catch up. And if you want I can teach you some duelling."

"You could?" she asked

"Yeah. We could start right now if you like."

"Ok"

As they got up Fred and George came in looking very sad.

"Whats up guys?" asked Harry.

"Lupin just told us that our store got destroyed." Said George

"Sorry about that. Maybe annoying someone would help."

"Nah, no one to annoy."

"Really, what about Ron? He's dating Hermione." He said trying to cheer the twins up which obviously worked because they had a look on their faces that indicated that Christmas had come early. They left the room feeling slightly happier and Ginny then came in.

"What you doing?" she asked.

"Just teaching Wendy some duelling."

"Need any help?"

"Yeah sure."

Harry conjured some pillows on to the floor and told Ginny to stand in front of them.

"Lets try stunning first, just aim it at Ginny and-"

"What? why cant I teach her and you can be stunned." She asked

"Ok ok you win." And he went and stood where Ginny was standing.

"Just aim your wand at Harry and say stupefy," said Ginny

"STUPEFY"

A jet of red light hit Harry, but he wasn't stunned.

"Not bad for a first time try it again and really concentrate." Said Harry

"STUPEFY"

Another jet of red light hit Harry and this time he was stunned. He fell backwards onto the pillows that he had conjured.

"Enervate" said Ginny pointing her wand at Harry and he was revived.

They tried stunning a few more times and then moved onto disarming. Wendy picked it up rather quickly and then came to a halt after an hour.

Knock knock 

"Can you three come downstairs a minute." Said Lupin happily.

Harry, Ginny and Wendy followed Lupin down into the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were already sitting there along with Fred and George. Ron's ears were pink and Fred and George were making kissy faces at him. And to Wendy's surprise her aunt Rochelle was sitting there talking to her granny.

"Aunt Rochelle, what are you doing here?"

"Well that's a nice greeting." She replied. Wendy just smiled. Dumbledore was also sitting at the table smiling.

"I think we have good news for you five. Lillian has agreed to let you stay in her house this weekend of course with the Order protecting it. You will be able to get out a bit maybe even play a little quidditch, I believe she lives nears fields which are hidden from muggle view. Would you be willing to go? We don't think its right to keep you locked up all summer."

"Yeah that would be wicked," said Ron. The others nodded in agreement.

"You will take a portkey tomorrow morning to Belfast." Said Dumbledore. Wendy's face fell, going back home for a while would mean seeing her parents again and she knew that they would just plead for her to stay. Her aunt seemed to know what she was thinking and gave her a comforting smile.

"Off to bed with you." Said Dumbledore, "you have a busy day tomorrow."


	8. In Belfast

I'm soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages so I will make this chapter a bit longer. Please please please review  


* * *

Chapter 8 – In Belfast 

Everyone woke up early in the morning excited; they would be leaving the house. Harry hadn't been outside since he was at Hogwarts and he was looking forward to be going to Belfast.

As Harry was walking down to breakfast he ran into Wendy.

"Are you looking forward to going back to Belfast for a while?" he asked.

"Well yes and no. I love Belfast but my parents aren't too happy about me going to Hogwarts."

"Still nervous about going? There is really nothing to be nervous about once you figure out where your classes and things are its ok. You don't need to worry about friends because you will have me, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Just stay away from Malfoy."

"Who's Malfoy?"

"Evil, wouldn't surprise me if his dad wasn't attacking your house that night." He replied flatly. There was silence for a minute before Harry asked:

"What was the boys name that...that cheated on you?" he asked out of curiosity. Her smile faded. "Sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No its ok. His name was Kyle Cavnor." Harry just nodded he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why he asked really. They had a light breakfast before Lillian arrived with a portkey that Dumbledore had created.

They grabbed their stuff and put a finger each on the old shoe and in seconds they were gone. They arrived in Lillian's house. It was a small house but it was cosy Wendy suddenly realised something.

"Where are we all going to sleep if my parents are here?" she asked her grandmother.

"Your parents went home yesterday they still don't know that your are here but they will when you go down later and get some more clothes because I doubt you have enough. You girls will be in the back room and Harry and Ron can be in the box room, it's a bit small but it will do for the weekend."

"Who is that?" said a tall man with grey hair coming into the room.

"Its only us granddad" said Wendy smiling and going over and hugging him.

"Where's Lee?" asked Wendy.

"Up in his house, he has been looking forward to seeing you." Said her granddad.

"You want to come up with me? Wendy asked the others.

"Yeah sure." Said Harry.

"Leave your bags I will bring them up, my names Walter." Said her granddad.

"Thanks, I'm Harry, this is Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Said Harry.

"Nice to meet you."

They went out of the front door and turned right up the path. Wendy led them through a gate just five houses from where her grandmother lives. She knocked on the door and a young boy around the age of nine answered the door.

"Hi Lee!" said Wendy. "Where's your mum?"

"In the kitchen come on in." said Wendy's cousin Lee. Wendy motioned the others in behind her. They went into the kitchen to be greeted by Wendy's aunt Rochelle.

"Hey guys, so you arrived ok. If you want I can take flying, maybe a bit of quidditch?"

"Yeah that would be great, we could teach Wendy and Hermione how to fly." Said Ron.

"How are we supposed to learn if we have no brooms?" asked Hermione, obviously not keen on flying.

"Don't worry there will some spare in my mums house." Said Rochelle. Hermione looked crestfallen. "If Alan and Tom play we will have enough for one of each position on a team." They left the house and went back into Lillian's house.

"Have you any spare brooms in the attic?" Rochelle asked Walter.

"Yeah I think there are three up there but they aren't very good, bit slow."

"Its ok they are beginners." She said smiling at Hermione and Wendy. "Come on I'm going to need some help getting them down."

They walked up the stairs and stood below a door in the ceiling. Rochelle pointed her wand at it and the door moved aside and wooden steps fell down. They went up and in to a huge room obviously enlarged by magic.

"Wow no wonder why granny didn't let me up here" said Wendy, looking around.

"This is where we hide all the Christmas presents." Said a voice from behind them. They spun around and saw two men standing there. One who resembled Ron's older brother Bill. And the other was tall with an unshaven face and dark hair.

"I'm tom." Said the unshaven one.

"And I'm Alan, we're Wendy's uncles."

"Did I hear dad say something about quidditch?" said Tom.

"Yeah we were just getting brooms for Wendy and Hermione."

"I think they are over here." Said Alan. He walked over to an old cupboard and open it a huge spider the size of a tarantula. Wendy screamed and Ron turned pale.

"I hate spiders." Said Wendy looking around her to make sure there were no more. The spider had scurried away to underneath a pile of old cloaks.

"Here they are, bit old but they will do, you others got brooms?" Tom asked Ron, Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah," all three replied.

"Lets go this place gives me the creeps." Said Wendy.

"Harry and Ron, your rooms down there," she pointed a finger down the hall towards a door. "Get your brooms and meet us in the garden." Wendy motioned Hermione and Ginny through a door on their left. Ginny got her broom from her trunk. Wendy and Hermione lifted their borrowed brooms that were leaning up against the wall. Wendy looked excited, but Hermione looked fearful. They went out the front door and sat down on the patio chairs to wait for the others. Rochelle, Tom and Alan had gone to get their brooms and a crate filled with quidditch supplies.

The boys entered their room for the room for the weekend. Lillian was right it was a bit small, but it would do for the weekend. They lifted their brooms out of their trunks and made for the door. Harry was carrying his prized possession, his Firebolt. Before he reached the door Ron caught his arm.

"Are you okay mate? You have been a bit out of it for a couple of days."

"I'm ok." He replied. Ron raised his eyebrows at him. "Honestly I am. Come on lets go."

Ron had opened the door and was at the top of the stairs when Harry silently said, "at least I think I am ok."

They emerged in the garden the same time as Wendy's aunt and two uncles.

"Wow, a Firebolt." Said Tom.

Harry smiled. He was used to people gawking at his broom. "Yeah"

"Lets go"

They trooped out of the garden and up the gentle slope of grass towards a metal fence. The five teens stopped but the adults continued walking and walked right through the fence.

"Don't worry, it's just like platform 9 ¾." Said Rochelle.

The rest walked on but Wendy was confused.

"Don't worry, it's only like a hologram fence, platform 9 ¾ is a like a hologram wall you walk through to get to the Hogwarts Express." Said Harry.

They walked on for ten more minutes before coming to a pitch with tall trees surrounding it, blocking it from onlookers.

"Ok Wendy, Hermione, put one leg over the broom and kick hard of the ground." Said Alan.

The others flew of into the air. Harry hadn't felt this alive in ages; he hadn't used his broom since professor Umbridge confiscated it. He felt the wind through his hair and the problems and the weight of the prophecy on his shoulders just seeped away as he flew rings around the others. He looked over to see how Wendy and Hermione were doing, Hermione had risen no more than 6 feet of the ground she had a terrified look on her face. Wendy on the other hand was great for a first timer. She had no fear in flying and was quite fast for her lack of experience.

"Teams!" yelled Rochelle from the grass. "Ok, me, Tom, Harry and Wendy against Alan, Ron, Ginny and Hermione." She said. The others nodded.

"I'll be chaser for our team, Tom can be beater. I hear Harry is quite the seeker so that leaves Wendy to be keeper." Said Rochelle.

They took their needed equipment from the crate and took flight again. Alan was seeker for their team, Ron was keeper, Ginny was chaser and Hermione was beater. Ron and Wendy flew up to guard the goalposts. Even Hermione could handle the bludger because Alan had said that it was old so it wasn't very powerful.

After 5 minutes of playing, it was Rochelle's team 60, Alan's team 10. Wendy was exceptionally good at keeping. After being defeated Alan said best two out of three and was defeated twice again. A further 40 minutes and they decided to call it to an end. They were walking back to Lillian's and Harry was amazed at Wendy's goal keeping skills.

"I play a lot of sport so maybe some of the same skills apply to quidditch." She said.

Dinner that night was great. They dinned in the garden to plates of potatoes, meat vegetables and quite a range of wonderful desserts. They all went to bed with a full stomach and a happy feeling. Especially Harry he hadn't this much fun in ages but his thoughts and worries came back. Besides the weight of the prophecy and the never-ending guilt of Sirius' death he fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Intern Alley

Oh my goodness I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I managed to get this chapter up so read and enjoy! 

Chapter 9 – Intern Alley

After breakfast the next morning Wendy was to go down to her house to get more stuff for going to Hogwarts. The others were going to the Belfast equivalent of Diagon alley, Intern Alley.  
"Do you live far away from here?" asked Harry.  
"No not far, about a mile." Replied Wendy.

"Come on we have to go now Wendy," said Walter.

"Ok you have to tell me all about it when you get back." She told Harry.

They all had become very friendly with Wendy, Hermione and Ginny would read books with her and then talk about them after and then she would have fun with Harry and Ron they would teach her how to play chess and give her a very detailed description on quidditch. Wendy enjoyed the wizarding world, learning all the different spells, charms and learning about all the different creatures. She had named her owl bludger; she had taken to quidditch quite well.

"We should get going too" said Lillian.

"How are we getting there?" asked Ginny.

"Floo I'm afraid." She replied sadly, "I hate travelling by Floo but Dumbledore hasn't had time to set up a portkey. He has been so busy with the order."

They lined up in front of the fire. "Ok, I'll go first, then you can follow." Lillian threw the powder into the fire and said clearly, "Intern Alley." The others followed behind her and emerged in an alley similar to Diagon alley only a lot smaller. The small but busy street was full of shops and cafes. Teenagers were running back and forward from shops getting their school supplies.

"Ok, meet back here at about 12 o'clock and we will go and get some lunch. And for heavens sake be careful," whispered Lillian. "Death eaters don't usually attack here but we can never tell so stick together." Lillian strode of to a little bookshop on the corner of the alley.

"So where do you want to go first?" asked Ron.

"Well I was talking to Walter about Intern alley and he said there was a nice sweet shop called Sugar Magic, it's just down from here." Said Hermione. They nodded in agreement and proceeded down the street. Harry was getting strange looks from passers by but he ignored them.

Sugar Magic had every sweet you could ever imagine. Sugar quills, pepper imps, acid pops and much more. The shop was crawling with children going in every direction buying every sweet they could get their hands on.

"Look they have my favourite!" Hermione dragged Ron over to where all the different flavour creams were. Harry walked over to where a woman was standing giving out free samples.

"Try magical fortune cookies, a predicting snack! Here you go" she handed Harry a cookie. He cracked it open and read the bit of parchment inside.

_What you need to complete your task is right in front of your eyes._

Harry thought, the only real task he had was to defeat Voldemort, but was the answer to his problems really in front of his eyes? He snapped out of his daydream when the others called him from the other end of the shop.

"Harry we are thinking of getting Wendy some sweets since she couldn't come today. Do you know what ones she likes?"

"Good idea. Just get her a mix of different ones because I'm not too sure what she likes."

They left with their moneybags lighter than before and headed for a quidditch shop. In the window was a firebolt with people staring at it with drool hanging out of their mouths; it had only been released in Belfast.

After a considerable amount of time in the quidditch shop looking at all the different brooms and Belfast quidditch team kits they decided to meet back with Lillian and go for lunch. They ate lunch in a nice little café called The Black Emu.

"Does anyone want to go anywhere else before we go back?" asked Lillian.

"Oh! Can we go to that bookshop you went to when we got here?" cried Hermione.

"Yes but we don't have long so be quick."

You didn't have to tell Hermione twice she got to the bookshop at the speed of light, the rest of them in her tracks. The shop contained books that were of interest to all of them. It even contained many books that would be held in the restricted section at Hogwarts. Hermione bought many books, Harry bought a book on defensive magic even Ron bought a book on quidditch. After paying for their purchases they decided to call it a day and head back to Lillian's.

Just as they approached the fireplaces Harry got a searing pain in his scar and blacked out.

"Harry, Harry are you ok?" the darkness faded and he realised he was on the ground with the others crowding round him.

What was it Harry was it You-Know-Who?" asked Ron.

"He's happy, really happy. Some thing has gone right for him." They gasped but Lillian on the other hand said "come on lets get you home"

They stood up and one by one flooed back to Lillian's in time to see a very moody Wendy storm out through the front door.


End file.
